The Seduction of One Uchiha Sauske
by jess4795
Summary: What happens when she says no to the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan? Can he take it or will his ego push him over the edge? AU, and a bit of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is a new short from me. I plan on making this either 2 or 3 chapters long. Something short and sweet to get me back into writing.

Here's the usual statement: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Please leave a review and tell me how I did.

Enjoy!

EDIT 6/4/2012: Wow you would think that English was not my first language or in fact my only! I just fixed the many typing errors and restructured some sentences to help the writing flow a bit more smooth. No major plot changes.

* * *

><p>"He's <em>crazy<em>! Thinking that he can just walk back in here and ask for whatever he wants. Bah, well screw him. I have not worked my ass off, to just spend the rest of my life popping his babies out. Getting all fat and saggy. Ugh, and to think that he would assume I wouldn't know that he's asked every available kunoichi in Konoha. He even asked you."

"Well Sakura, to be honest, he didn't know that I was seeing Shikamaru"

"That's besides the point Ino, he's such a... a _douche_. Oh don't look at me like that, you know it's true."

"He was just trying to cover all his bases. You know that he really..."

"Oh don't even go there, Ino. He does not harbor some repressed desire to have me and only me. It's like he's trying to create his own harem. I mean if you look at it logically he can have more bang for his... well, you know." She points at her crotch to get her point across. "Can you imagine him telling his little hatch-lings his clan history? 'Well little progeny of mine, daddy was the only one left of the almighty Uchiha clan. He had to find all your mommies, so he could make the clan big and strong again.' God knows he's got enough money to support loads of emotionally constipated brats."

While stifling a laugh behind her hand, Ino managed to sputter, "Gosh forehead, you really do still like him." Ino slowly watched as Sakura's face turned from one of contemplation to total disgust. "Yea, you've got it bad."

Sakura slammed her fist down on the bar and spat, "What? No, not at _all._" Taking a deep breath she continued, "I meant it when I said that I was over him. He is nothing more than a teammate. To call him an acquaintance is pushing it."

"Well I know that you are no blushing virgin" Sakura takes a moment to intensify her glare at Ino. "But, just because you didn't save yourself for him does not mean that you are over him."

"For your information what I feel for him right now is nothing close to those squishy feelings of love."

Laughing whole heartily at her closest friend, Ino thought to herself 'Yea, right.' Then another thought crossed her mind, "So, I never did get your full story about how it happened." Pink eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that comment. Then slowly a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh come on you know." Seeing Sakura look everywhere except at her, only made Ino push the topic further. "Here let me help you remember." A mischievous smile spread across Ino's pale face. "You know, with what happened between you and a certain blond teammate. One, two, oh i don't know how many times. It must have been good if you kept going back. I just don't understand why you stopped if it was so... delicious."

A harsh shade of red had made it across Sakura's face before she could manage to roll her eyes at her best friend. "Do you have to know everything?" Ino only shook her head yes. "For your information it was _delicious_, but we both decided that our relationship wasn't progressing past rolling in the hay." Ino gave her a decidedly girly giggle for this information. "Man I need a drink. First I've got that jerk face to deal with and now my pushy best friend." Sakura waved the bar tender over to order her and Ino a new round of warm sake.

After a few quiet minutes sipping on their drinks, Ino turned her face serious and glanced at Sakura. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't think that there is anything to do about it. I already gave him an earful of how much I disliked his idea of 'love'. We're teammates and we'll remain that way." Sakura set her cup down and pushed back her stool. "I've gatta get going. I'll see you after I get back from my next mission."

"Oh don't be like that Sakura. I'll lay off the interrogation." Ino said while holding her hands up defensively. Sakura slowly sat back down. "But I do think that you are going to have to do something about it and soon. Otherwise you are either going to end up closing yourself off to him completely or screwing his brains out"

"Ino!" Sakura had flown out of her seat at her statement.

"I'm serious, everyone can see the tension between you two."

"I thought that you said that you were done with this interrogation?"

"Ok, ok." Ino smiled at her. "How about we just enjoy our night on the town. No more boy talk."

Many hours later Sakura was making her way around Konoha, after dumping off the very intoxicated Ino at Shikamaru's house. She herself felt quite inebriated and decided that taking a stroll around Konoha would help leech the alcohol out of her system. As she walked she noticed how different her home town was. After Pein's attack, Konoha had rebuilt itself, but instead of a flat city enclosed by large walls, Konoha was now a large amphitheater shape. In the center of the bowl there was a large fresh water lake with a park surrounding it. The hokage tower had been moved to live on the rock wall that also housed the faces of the past hokages. The rest of the city sprawled out and up the hills surrounding the center lake.

It had been three years since Sasuke had come back. Sakura was twenty two and as Ino had pointed out, no blushing virgin. Although her and Naruto's impassioned nights never turned into a full blown relationship, she still harbored a strong sense of loyalty to him. But it was more in the form of friendship. At the time she did feel like she truly loved Naruto. He had always been there for her and she found herself wanting to say yes to his date proposals. One day she did and before either one of them knew it, they were at it like wild rabbits. She did not lie when she said that it was delicious, but she also noticed that they never made it outside of the bedroom. And just like that, both of them came to the conclusion that they were just friends with benefits. There is no hard feelings between them. Sakura chuckled to herself. Their friendship has actually gotten better. Sakura has even taken it upon herself to push the dense blond toward the hyugga heiress. He still has not gotten it yet though. Sakura let out a soft sigh and contemplated the complexities of Naruto's mind. A small smile spread across her face. "Well" she thought "Maybe it's not Naruto that I need to work on, but the shy vixen."

* * *

><p>It was early in the predawn when he awoke. Slowly crawling out of bed, Sasuke went through his morning stretches before he had to head to the hokage tower. Muscles rippled under taught skin as he bent and moved through one stretch after another. Yesterday had been an interesting day for him. He had approached his pink haired teammate and broached the topic of his need for clan heirs. Her reaction was, although close to what he had expected, very entertaining. She had immediately blown up in his face, spouting off such things as him being a bigot and a player. The thought of the whole encounter just made a lazy smirk form on his lush lips.<p>

It was true that he had asked the few available kunoichi to become mothers of his future children. None of them had actually taken an interest to the idea. Out of all of them, Sakura was the only one that was still unattached in some form or another. Hinata was infatuated with the idiot, Ten Ten was obsessed with the girly man Neji, Ino had Shikamaru and well there really was no one else unless he looked at other villages. That would be a difficult task in itself. He was branded a traitor, one who had originally sided with enemy number one. Uchiha Madara. His name was still in the dumps even after his zombie brother had convinced him to side with Naruto.

It had taken him years to just get back in the good graces with Konoha. In the other villages he knew for sure that he was still not welcomed and he may never be. So that left Sakura. She was originally his first choice but he knew that she would not accept him. Since he came back she had kept her distance from him. She still talked to him on missions or when they ran into each other, but she never did seek his attention anymore. It took Sasuke a while to come to terms with her behavior. Though lately he was getting a bit annoyed with her apathy towards him. That's why he decided to ask her to spread her legs and bear his children. Any reaction out of her was better than the nothing that he had been getting. Chuckling to himself he thought, "That was not the best approach, but I don't think I will ever forget the face she made."

Recently Sasuke had come to find that he enjoyed making his female teammate turn a few shades of red. Whether it be from anger, embarrassment, or even lust. He didn't care as long as he saw her stained cheeks. Granted he has not been to successful with inducing her into feeling lust, but he sure as hell has gotten the anger down pat. Turning the anger into lust will only make it that much sweeter when he finally got to possess her. He was not fooling himself, he did feel something for Sakura. Right now if he had to label this feeling, it would be pure unadulterated lust.

Finishing his stretches Sasuke began to dress in his loose black ninja pants and a navy blue yukata top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. As he made his way to the hokage tower he spotted Sakura standing on one of the wooden posts near her house. She was looking out over the city towards the sunrise. There was a bright smile on her face, but before he could approach her to ask her what she was doing up there, Naruto was at the bottom calling her down. Sasuke had noticed that there was a familiarity between Naruto and Sakura that he did not quite understand. She no longer berated him when he did something stupid, but instead he would watch her smile with mirth and genuine affection. They also had no qualms about touching each other. It seemed to Sasuke that they were _always _touching in some form or other. Sasuke decided then and there that he had to find out what was or had gone on between the two of them.

Sasuke could over hear them as he walked closer. "Oi Sakura-chan" bellowed Naruto. "When are you going to get down from there?" Sakura took a moment longer to gaze at the sunrise before she descended down the pole. Only to be enveloped in a rather lengthy hug by Naruto. "Sakura-chan, do you want to get some breakfast before we head to meet the hokage?" Tinkling laughter reached Sasuke's ears. "Don't worry it's my treat." Naruto looked over at the approaching dark haired avenger and added, "or better yet we can get Sasuke to pay for us."

At this point Sakura's face turned from one of laughter, to one devoid of any emotion and she stated flatly, "I don't want to accept anything from Don Juan over there" Naruto let loose a quick chuckle.

"Ok, Sakura-chan we can just go by ourselves, if that's how you feel" With a wolfish grin plastered on his tan face Naruto looked at Sasuke while he said, "This way I can have you all to myself." More laughter bubbled from Sakura as Naruto slid an arm around her waist. Sasuke watched as Naruto led her down the street. Just before they turned the corner Naruto snaked his head towards him and mouthed, "I know you want to be me right now." At that, Sasuke gave him the meanest glare he could muster.

When they all finally made it to the hokage tower, Sasuke was in a fowl mood. By the end of the meeting he was in an even worse one. Team seven was going on a mission. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem, but this one was one that needed them to go undercover. Sakura and Naruto were to pose as newly weds, while Sai and him were to be brothers. They are to meet up with Kakashi in a rather large rock country village. Kakashi has been there in the village for the last couple of weeks gathering Intel. Their target was a man that enjoyed seducing young married women. Sakura was the bait and Sasuke had to watch as the dobe and her played lovey dovey throughout the mission.

Sasuke had asked Tsunade why he wasn't Sakura's "husband", Tsunade had merely laughed at him. She then explained that there would be no way that he could pretend to be a loving husband, and that their target would see right through their ploy. So now here he was flying through the trees while he had that annoying clone named Sai call him nii-san. Sasuke could not wait for this mission to be over with.

* * *

><p>After three days of travel, team seven made it to the outskirts of the village in rock country. They waited by an outcropping of granite for Kakashi to show up. "Neh, Kakashi-sensei is always late" sighed Sakura. The trip to the village had been an eventful one. She stopped keeping count of how many times she had to break up the boys' fighting. Sakura swore that if it wasn't for her there would be no way that all three of them would be alive right now. If she had to bet there would be an all out death match with one of them being the bloodied victor. She peered around her to peak at the boys. 'My money is on Naruto' she thought. All three of them are strong, but he's the only one that has never lost a fight.<p>

A wicked smile made it's way to her face. Poor, poor Sasuke-kun. Speaking of that dilweed. There he was staring at her again. They had had a confrontation one night when she was taking over her turn for watch. He had the nerve to make a move on her. She was about to nudge him on his shoulder when he turned around and pinned her to the rock face. Sakura admits that his flimsy excuse of 'thought you were an enemy nin' could be possible. But, the way that he had pressed her against the wall, and the way he had looked at her was like he was a pure sexual predator. She could have ignored it all, but as he slowly released her, his leg that had been situated between her thighs, had rubbed her in _such_ a sensual way. Once Sakura regained her senses, she had shoved him off of her with such force as to push him back ten feet. Sasuke had merely stood there with a devilish smirk. She had tried to forcibly whisper to him to 'never do that again'. His smirk just grew a fraction of an inch before he turned around towards his sleeping mat.

Sakura didn't know what to do about him and frankly maybe she shouldn't do anything but ignore him.

After another hour of waiting Kakashi finally arrived. The silver haired ninja had poofed in with a 'Yo' and his signature two finger solute. "You do realize that this is an A ranked mission sensei, and you still managed to be late. What if we were attacked?" shouted Naruto.

"You're all jounin. If you couldn't handle a few rogue nins after defeating Uchiha Madara, then I think that they would deserve to have defeated you." Kakashi drawled.

Sakura chuckled as she stated, "That's harsh Kakashi-sensei. I thought that you loved us like we were your children?" Kakashi gave a theatrical shiver and playfully ruffled her hair. Kakashi then rummaged through a large bag only to pull out five sets of clothing.

"We need to change into these. Sakura yours is a traditional kimono. Have Naruto help you tie the obi." Sakura nodded her head and started to undress. She felt the ever present Uchiha death glare on her. Peering from under her eye lashes she discovered that Sasuke really was staring at her. Rising to the challenge she tilted her head up, looked him strait in his eyes and started to slowly unzip her red sleeveless top.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before he turned his body to fully face her, while he himself moved his hands to unwind the tie to his yukata. Sakura watched as he nonchalantly opened his navy blue top. He exposed his alabaster chest to her in a methodical manner. His eyes never left hers. Sakura tried to lie to herself and claim that there was nothing special about how his muscles fluctuated under his smooth skin.

Begrudgingly Sakura then admitted to herself that she still found him extremely attractive. It only made her madder when she noticed that he had a knowing smirk on his face, as his hands reached to the drawstring on his black pants. Sakura noted to herself that she was going to get herself in a lot of trouble for this, but as sensually as she could she dragged her top open and down her shoulders. She noticed how Sasuke had paused with his thumbs hooked at the edge of his pants, which earned him a sly smirk from her.

Sakura checked in the corners of her eyes to see what her other teammates were up to. No one else seemed to notice what the two of them were doing. Filled with a bit more confidence, Sakura thumbed the top of her black shorts before trailing them down her milky legs. Never once did she remove her gaze from him, even when she bent over to completely remove her shorts. Through all of this he had yet to move again. So there he stood mouth slightly open and eyes smoldering, while she was only in her tightly woven bindings and silky red underwear. A victorious smile plastered on her face when she called over to Naruto and asked "Could you help me with my bindings?"

Sasuke's face went to complete rage when Naruto told her that he would be over in "just a sec, Sakura-chan." Sakura deliberately turned away from Sauske and faced Naruto. She raised her arms to rest on her head. As Naruto began to unwind her bindings, exposing more and more of her chest. Sakura turned her neck so that she could glimpse Sasuke's reaction. When she made eye contact with him, she gave him a measured wink.

A low growl emanated from deep inside his throat. "What are you doing Dobe?" he barked.

"Oh don't worry about it Emo. It's not like he hasn't seen her breasts before." Sasuke's head swiveled fast at Sai's brash comment. "In fact I read in a book called _Definition of Human Urges_ that what they did was completely normal, and that hormones are what dictate those types of urges." Sasuke clenched his fists, digging his nails deep into his calloused hands. Face set in absolute neutrality, Sasuke set his coal eyes back on Sakura.

"What, you didn't know that Naruto popped my cherry?" Sakura moved her pointer finger and pressed it to the inside of her cheek. She quickly removed it making an unhampered _popping _noise. Eyes flashed to red and back to deep ebony before Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Don't you think that maybe that was a bit much Sakura-chan?"

Looking back at Naruto, she smiled sweetly and just shook her head no.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please please review. It's not hard just press that small little button right down there, jot down a few words and hit send. It will help me a lot. I should have the next chapter up within the week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Thank you so much for all of your responses. I am a bit overwhelmed with how many people have read this story. A special thanks to all you that reviewed. You guys are amazing.

One thing, Yes my portraits of some of the characters in here are pushing the boundaries of what defines them as them. But, I like the idea of a confident Sakura and a flustered Sasuke. It's all in good fun. Hope you enjoy.

Once again I do not own Naruto.

EDIT 6/5/2012: Just some minor spelling and sentence restructuring :) And FYI I am working on the final chapter as we speak, hopefully should be up within the week.

* * *

><p>He's mad. Borderline delirium mad. How could she even consider wrapping her legs around that...<em>no<em>! He will not demean himself with images of the Dobe anywhere near her nether regions. Sasuke threw a withering glare over his shoulder, only to have his eyes widen and bleed a deathly crimson. There they were, at it again. His hands were all over her, wrapping her in a forest green kimono with a vibrant yellow obi.

"Neh, Naruto. Do you think that I should show more leg?" Sakura proceeded to open her kimono revealing long toned legs. "What about you Kakashi-sensei? You've been studying this guy for weeks. Does he like them sweet and innocent or more on the concubine side?"

Is she doing this on purpose? There's no way that his sweet and innocent Sakura could be conniving. Well she's not innocent anymore, brooded Sasuke. When we get back to Konoha the first chance that he gets, Sasuke is going to punt that knucklehead as far as Suna. Muffled in the background he overheard, "I'd say he likes them coy. First play the innocent and then hit him over the head with your provocativeness." Explained Kakashi.

"You know I read about this situation before." And, there he was, that damn fake clone of his talking to him. If he calls me nii-san one more time... "If you want to woo her your going to have to do what they call pea-cocking, nii-san." Sai looked at Sasuke with a smile that told him, Sai knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Sasuke gave him a noncommittal "Hn."

"You need to show her your manly side. Flash her some of your pasty muscles." Sai reached over and tried to grab one of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke maneuvered his arm around to clamp down on the front of Sai's half shirt. The full brunt force of Sasuke's infamous Uchiha glare is now solely directed at Sai. "Ooh there you go. I think that you've got the flashy manly part down. Now you just need to hit her over the head and drag her back to your cave. The tricky part is keeping her there. This is where the wooing comes in." Sasuke was already giving Sai his most intense glare, so he chose to proceed to step two. Slow death by gengetsu. One where his opponent truly gets melted into a pile of goo by his Uchiha glare.

"You know Sasuke, Sai's got a point" Red eyes snap to one coal black eye. "A girl needs a man, but one that is manly enough to show her how he truly feels."

Sasuke looks back at Sai and ponders, 'suppose step two needs to wait.' He releases Sai with a forceful shove back. Then turns back to Kakashi and drones, "Show all his manly perverted feelings?"

A low laugh is emitted from Kakashi as he throws up his hands in a defensive position, "Hey some of the strongest shinobi are the biggest perverts. There's Jiraiya, one of the sannin. I know for a fact that the fourth had some perverted tendencies."

"Hey! I do not want to get those kinds of images in my head about my dad!" A disgusted scowl was plastered on Naruto's face as he walks towards his male teammates. "He was a hero and the perfect gentleman."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled, "You do know the saying Naruto, that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? You yourself have your _sexy-no-jutsu_ and where did you get the 'research' for it, hmm?" A light shade of pink made it's way across Naruto's tan cheeks. "Besides, I know for a fact the first time you saw Sakura's bare chest, you almost bled to death from your torrential nose bleed. She had to take you to the hospital to get a blood transfusion." Naruto had to quickly pinch his nose to prevent another bloody outflow from the memory of_ that_ event.

With this new information Sasuke glared at Naruto, but had a hard time repressing a slight smirk at the idea of him dying from the sight of a pair of knockers. Kakashi gave another chuckle and continued, "This is all beside the point." Kakashi turns to face Sasuke while assuming his trademark stance, "You can be a strong shinobi and still fall victim to the opposite sex. There is no shame in it Sasuke, and the sooner you realize how you feel about her, the sooner you can be with her in all the perverted ways you want."

Expelling a forceful 'Tch' Sasuke turns to leave the pestering older shinobi to the devices of his two _idiot_ male teammates. "Oh and Sasuke, walking around in only your boxers is pushing the pea-cocking a little to far. It's more about subtle flashiness." Sasuke fights the urge to punch Sai across the world. Instead Sasuke gracefully stomps over to his folded clothes and jerks them on, all while formulating a plan to enact phase two on the annoying root member as soon as possible.

After everyone has gotten changed into their civilian clothes, Naruto and Sakura headed out to the village. Sai and Sasuke were to follow them there in about an hour and Kakashi went back to being the man in the shadows. Sasuke, still stuck at the granite outcropping, began to think over the rather pestering advice. In the three years that he had been back on the 'good' side, he had seen how much Sakura had changed. She was no longer his ever present shadow. In fact Sasuke had to admit that she had grown into a very strong individual. He remembered watching her in action on the battlefield during the shinobi war against Madara. She had been in the medical tents tending to the many wounded. She had moved around with authority, confidence and grace. Sasuke clenched his teeth when he further remembered how she fought.

He and Naruto were facing Uchiha Madara himself, when she had shown up. He had immediately thought that she was going to get herself killed in a heartbeat. But when her fist hit the ground creating a huge chasm, he had to think twice. She was no match for Madara, she knew that, but she fought smart. Sakura would move in to use a key jutsu to distract, while her teammates could prepare a more powerful offense. In the end the fight became a fluid dance between the five members of team seven versus Madara. And, when Naruto had finally killed the ancient Uchiha, Sakura had been there to heal them all. She had earned Sasuke's respect.

When they got back to Konoha, Sasuke expected her to go back to her fan-girling ways. So he, in turn, continued to treat her with his quiet disdain. When he realized that she wasn't being that annoying girl anymore, his treatment of her had already done its damage. When he began to think about completing his second goal in life, he had immediately thought of making her his Uchiha matriarch. After a few failed attempts at getting her attention, Sasuke decided that he had done to much damage and started to reluctantly look at the other kunoichi.

There had been this slow building of a long forgotten feeling in his gut, that Sasuke could no longer ignore. Lust was not the right word for it, although he could not wait to get between those luxurious thighs. Love had to be it. Not the kind of love that he had felt before, for his family, but a new kind of love. One that had crept up on him and was slowly blossoming. Sasuke leaned down gathered a small rock in his hand and chucked it at the granite outcropping. He was going to have to do something to change her opinion of him. Going after her like a dog in heat was possibly not the best way to go about it. Although the idea of 'pounding' his message of love into her, did not sound unappealing at all. With a heavy growl Sauske admitted that he had to try and woo the pinkette.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura were making their way through the crowded market. Their arms were linked and heads tilted in a loving manner. Naruto had been leading her around the stalls trying to dote on her like a loving husband. He had insisted on buying her a pretty little kanzashi, saying 'look at how good of a husband I make, Sakura-chan,' as he placed it in her hair. Sakura was having a good time. They had already spotted their target and were working their way towards a place the nukenin was known to hang out. They entered the extravagant hotel lounge and got a table. Naruto very boisterously told the waiter that he wanted the best meal for him and his lovely new wife. When the waiter left, Naruto moved in and nuzzled Sakura's neck. "You know" he whispered, "I saw your little strip tease earlier." Sakura's cheeks painted themselves a warm shade of red as she looked away from Naruto, only to lock eyes with Sasuke as he and Sai walked in. Quickly maneuvering her eyes away, she mustered a look of sly pride over her features as she returned her gaze to Naruto.<p>

"What about it?" She squeaked remembering that she had no idea where she had gotten the courage to do the strip tease. A deep rumble vibrated from Naruto as he caressed her bangs from her flushed cheeks.

"I know what you are doing and I don't know if I like the idea of you corrupting our innocent Sasu-chan."

A long jubilant laugh cascaded out of Sakura's lips before she could choke out, "You've got to be kidding me. Innocent?"

"Oh I am very serious here Sakura-chan. Sasuke is very much as innocent as you were before I got my hands on you." A somewhat stern look mixed with a mischievous grin spread on Naruto's face. "If I find out that you hurt him in anyway, I am going to have to kick your ass. He has been through a lot in his life." Sakura shook her head in amazement. "I know that he cares about you." Sakura just scoffed at him. "No i'm serious. He has a funny way of showing it, but anyone can see that he seems warmer when around you." A light chuckle sprung from Naruto. "Though I do believe that he does deserve some punishment for ignoring you for too long. How about you and I up the anti a bit, and show him some of what he's going to get from you." Sakura's eyes narrow at the sparkling smile that he is giving her.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura growled. "Your lips are not supposed to be kissing me but a very pretty violet haired kunoichi back home."

Snaking an arm around her shoulders Naruto whispered in her ear, "I'll make a deal with you Sakura-chan. If you let me kiss you in front of Teme, i'll finally get the courage up to ask Hinata out." A tinkling laugh ghosted from Sakura.

"I don't know why you need any courage. She has already confessed to you." Sakura took a breath before she continued. "I don't think that it's a good idea to, mphh..." Naruto had moved in for the kill. His slightly chapped lips moved across hers in a slow sensual way. Trying hard to not blow their cover and shove Naruto off, Sakura let him coax her into kissing him back. He really was a good kisser, but all she could think about was how she wished it was a different teammate of hers. Naruto moved his arm around so that he could place his hand at the back of her neck and moved his fingers into her hair. The action made Sakura emit a small gasp, which allowed Naruto to dive in deeper. He's such a...a cheeky bastard!

From the back of her mind she could feel a very dark and powerful aura being directed at the knucklehead. Sakura took a peek from under her lids towards Sasuke. If her mouth had not been otherwise occupied she would have taken a very big gulp. His eyes smoldered in a torrent of fury. His strong fingers had shattered the glass he was holding and a dark stain was melting into his tight top. Naruto was right. There was no other way to describe Sasuke's reaction other than one of jealousy. And if there was that green emotion there, then there had to be some form of attachment to back it up. Smiling into the kiss, Sakura began to formulate a plan. She would not make it easy for Sasuke. She leaned into Naruto and pressed herself fully against his chest. A low growl of appreciation mixed with laughter made it's way out of Naruto.

Naruto proceeded to move his other hand to slide up her thigh, along her side, only to settle at the base of her breast. His thumb slowly trailed a small line along the juncture, making Sakura arch her back slightly into the touch. After a few moments more Naruto pulled back and plastered a brilliant smile on his face. "You know Sakura-chan, I always did love kissing you." Sakura just smiled back at him. "I think that had the desired effect on both of our targets." Naruto gave a quick glance back at Sasuke and threw a grin at him. Speaking out a bit Naruto stated, "Sakura-chan, i'm going to go and get our room ready. Stay here and enjoy some more of this delicious food." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked away.

Sakura sat there humming to herself while eating some more of the food. Not to long after Naruto's departure did Sakura feel a new presence at her table. Bashfully she lifted her green eyes to ones of amber. He wasn't a bad looking man. He was in his late twenties, well built, and had a soft featured face. If Sakura didn't know that he was a missing nin, she would have said he was quite genial. Sakura lowered her glass and asked, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

A broad smile smeared across his face but did not reach his eyes. "I was wondering what a beautiful young lady, such as you, was doing here eating by herself?"

"Oh my husband went up to our room for a bit." Sakura leaned over the table to reach the bowl of rice. In the process she exposed a small glimpse of her cleavage. His light eyes drank in her form. "We are here on our honeymoon, enjoying this fine village."

"Is that so." He took the liberty of sitting down in the chair next to her and leaned towards her. "I noticed that you two were quite enjoying yourselves earlier." Sakura didn't have to make herself blush at that comment. He leaned in a little more and placed a hand on her knee. At this point he looked her straight in the eye. She could feel the tell tale signs of a gengetsu falling over her. It was a weak one, easy for her to break out of, but she left it up so as not to alert him that she was a shinobi. His form slowly changed into Naruto's and his voice became the light laughter of his. She smiled at him and rummaged her hand through his hair.

"When did you get back?" She sighed at him.

"Only a few moments ago. Are you ready to head up?" His mouth quirked up in a sinister grin. She shook her head at him in a yes motion. They both stood and made their way out of the restaurant. When they passed Sasuke's table she motioned for them to trail her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could only sit and watch as Sakura got thoroughly kissed and felt up by Naruto. He wanted nothing so bad as to walk right over to their table, pummel Naruto to death, and possibly chop off his hands for daring to touch her like that. He then wanted to take Sakura somewhere dark, and teach her a few lessons about how she had been a bad, bad girl. He knew that Naruto was intentionally trying to get a reaction out of him, but the way that she had joined in with Naruto's ploy made something in him stir. He was furious, but he wanted nothing more than to smash his own lips into hers.<p>

When Sakura made contact with their target. He saw the gengetsu that the sleazeball had put on her. He was not worried that she couldn't take care of herself, but having to watch her and 'Naruto' walk out of the restaurant all chummy, made him even more upset. He was going to kill the Dobe. When they were out of sight, he looked over at Sai and nodded at him. Both shinobi were gone in a flash. They trailed Sakura from the rooftops. Her head was leaning on the shoulder of her captor while they chatting animatedly. He had to admit that she was a pretty good actress.

When the two reached the outskirts of town the target began to lead her down a trail into the nearby rocky cliffs. Sasuke smirked to himself thinking that the idiot of a man was making it too easy on them. They would be on their way back to Konoha in a less than an hour. He watched as the shadows of his three other teammates placed themselves in a circle around their target, leaving no room for an escape. This man was supposed to be a very strong missing nin from wave country. Sasuke made a short grunt of amusement. The guy was sub-par compared to team seven. Sure he had a substantial chakra pool, but he was horrible at noticing his surroundings. The man was so absorbed with the idea of getting Sakura that he did not notice his impending doom.

Sakura was quickly pressed against a rock wall, while the missing nin ravaged her neck. Black eyes blazed red. Why is it that he had to spend all day watching her get man-handled by everyone except him? His sharingan spotted an influx of chakra that gathered in Sakura's right hand. She slowly pressed it to the back of the nin's neck and released a powerful burst of chakra. The man was dead before he hit the ground. With hand signs too fast for the naked eye, Sasuke teleported down to Sakura in an instant. When he looked into her eyes he saw a shadow of pain flash across them, before it was replaced with one of resolve.

He understood that look. She felt guilt for killing the man without giving him a chance to fight, but she also understood that it was the best way to do it. He leaned in and gently closed up the front of her kimono. He then smoothly wiped the lone tear that had fell from her glassy green eyes. Settling the palm of his hand to rest on her cheek he told her in a deep baritone, "You did well." He then tweaked her nose, bent down to retrieve the dead body and slowly walked away.

Moments later the rest of team seven landed in the clearing. Naruto was making his way over to Sakura, but stopped as he passed Sasuke. Blue eyes met crimson. A large smile spread across Sasuke's face, and a very confused one marred Naruto's. Before Naruto could get over his shocked state, Sasuke reeled back his free arm and socked Naruto square in the jaw. Naruto went flying across the clearing with a loud howl. The smile on Sasuke's face faded to a satisfied smirk. He made a small 'Hn' before considering to himself that maybe Sai's fake smiles had a use after all.

They made their camp just outside the border of rock country. Naruto had complained the whole way about how Sasuke only got a hit on him, because he used underhanded methods. Kakashi merely commented to Naruto that 'he should have listened to his awesome sensei when he told him to look underneath the underneath.' The night rations were handed out and the watch schedule was set. Sakura had the first shift and Sasuke had the one right after hers.

The night was cool when he rose from his light slumber. Sasuke figured this was his first chance to try out some, completely platonic, moves on Sakura. The problem was he had no idea what that meant. He supposed that he could try talking to her, but making conversation had never been his forte. Grumbling to himself, he removed the sleeping bag from his lithe form and made his way towards Sakura's position. But, not wasting an easy opportunity, Sasuke gave the snoring blond a quick kick in the butt before running off. A loud 'damn you, Teme' reached his hears as he leaped up into the nearest tree.

When he found her he barely had a chance to stifle a gasp of surprise. She was standing on top of a lake dripping wet. She was once again wearing only her tight bindings and red silk panties. What is she trying to do to him? Here he was trying to play the gentleman, but all he can think about doing now is pushing her down on the cold sandy beach and touching her in places he'd only dreamed of. Stupid woman! She slowly turned her head and glanced back at him. She didn't jump and try to hide her exposed body like he thought she would, but instead turned to fully face him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had two options right now. Either walk away or walk forward. He knew what he wouldn't be able to stop doing, if he did walk forward. Before he could make up is mind, she started to make her way to him. Sasuke took this chance to soak in her damp form. She was a beautiful specimen. Her long toned legs moved forward as her hips swung slightly from side to side. He didn't let his eyes hover to long on the space between her smooth thighs for fear that he would not be able to control himself. So instead he made his way up her flat stomach to her pert breasts. He could see the outline of them fairly well, due to her wet bindings. They were round and full. He imagined that they would fit nicely in his hands. With much effort he made his eyes move from her soft mounds to her full lips and then to her deep green eyes. He noticed that she had a mischievous glint in them, that he was not sure he trusted.

"Do you like what you see, Sasuke-kun?" She purred at him. Shit! If he did not get out of here soon, he was going to loose all sense of self control. And he did not want to ravage her right here before attempting to woo her. Ok, yes he really, really wanted to. But, he kept telling himself that he needed to wait. At this point Sakura had made her way so that she was mere few inches from him. She lifted her hand and slid one finger down his chest. Before he could even fathom what she was doing, he felt her slide that finger under the edge of his pants to play with the top of his boxers.

She was going to drive him insane! He already felt his loins rising to the call. If she moved even a micro-inch lower, she would not be able to blame him for having ripped those flimsy red panties off her and sheathing himself inside her. Her next words had his breath catching in his throat. "Is it true Sasuke-kun, that you've never experienced being inside a woman?" Her eyes were half lidded and spoke of pleasured promises. Sasuke could only manage a shaky affirmative 'Hn.'

"Is that so?" Sasuke kept playing the mantra, I need to wait, over and over in his head. He knew that she was doing this on purpose, trying to push him to his limits. He had to admit that she had gotten very good at her seduction techniques. "Hm, I wonder if it will be like the time that I took Naruto's virginity." She glanced back up at him to catch his scowl, before continuing. "He was very...intense." When she uttered this statement she sunk her finger lower to hook into the top of his boxers. She leaned forward to peer into it's depths and gave an appreciative growl. At this point Sasuke said to himself, fuck self control, and bent down to hook his hands around the back of her legs. He lifted her up, wedged himself between her silky thighs and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"I will make you forget that you even thought of touching that idiot." Sasuke growled in her ear. Digging his hips into hers, he caused her to elicit a throaty moan. Hearing her hitched breath and wanton moan made Sasuke see red. He opened his mouth and nibbled on her delectable neck. She arched her head back to allow him access to more. But, before he could reach her supple lips, she grabbed his head in her hands, let out a throaty chuckle and poofed into white smoke. Sasuke was left there with a raging hard on, and arms holding tight onto a log.

It took him a few moments for the blood to make it back to his brain, for Sasuke to realize what Sakura had done to him. All he could think as he heard her merry laughter far in the distance, was that she was a complete... tease. And that she had better run the next time he saw her.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. What did you think? I do have to say that it's so much fun to mess with Sasuke. He needs to learn to loosen up a bit. Well this story should be finished in one more chapter, which hopefully I can knock out fast again.<p>

Thank you again so much for stopping by and reading my story! And to those that Fav/Review you have a special place in this world. Don't ask me where it is but i'm sure it's some place filled with only you and a very sexy man or woman. Whoever you choose :)

I don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out to me.

Please, pretty please review. It really is something that helps to keep motivation up.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update. Like many other fic writers, I encountered a few months of having a broken lap top. But, I got a new computer (finally), and typed this up as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to everyone that Faved/Reviewed. You guys are truly awesome. This time I grant you one wish :)

Once again I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I'm so dead" kept playing in her mind, over and over. What had she been thinking? She had merely been taking an innocent plunge into the cool waters when she had felt him fast approaching. It was on some sort of magical whim that had boosted Sakura into acting like a flirtatious water nymph. Goading him into loosing his well balanced Uchiha self control and watching him struggle to keep himself in check. It was as amusing and as it was rewarding when he did dive over the deep end. Sakura couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks when she thought of how well stacked things were in her favor. She had the upper hand on him at the moment.<p>

The question was, where did she want to go with this new found influence over her dark haired team mate? Sure it would be fun to ruffle his feathers some more, but how far did she really want to take this? She thought that the chances of it becoming more than just a few fun nights of reckless abandon were pretty slim. Or actually non-existent. Sakura sighed to herself as she made her way back to camp. Reluctantly she began to ponder on her own forgotten, locked away and banished feelings toward said Uchiha. The first emotion that surfaced was one mixed with both anger and regret. The Uchiha was one big fuck-tard. He had treated her with silent contempt for as long as she could remember.

It was like all the sudden he discovered his own penis and then finally months later figured out what it was for. She had watched him pursue their mutual female acquaintances and how each time he swung and missed, leading him to strike out continually. Sakura had been rather surprised when he turned his attentions on her. What had made him change his mind? His treatment of her has not changed too much. Sure he acted slightly caring early today when he had told her that she had done well with the mission, but Sakura felt that it is a poorly covered ploy to get her pants off. Sakura then chided herself. She of all people was getting fully immersed in her anger toward him and not allowing him to maneuver out of it. He was an ass and no amount of time would ever change that, but she had to admit that he hadn't been necessarily one to her over the last couple of years.

Now the question still remained on how she truly felt for him. She could say with decisive clarity that it wasn't love. That had fizzled out long ago. Though she did admit that even if love wasn't there anymore, she was not completely closed to the emotion. It would have to take a lot of effort on his side if it were ever to blossom again. She concluded that what she felt for him was nothing less than a certain understanding of his character, and a possible hope for some sort of deep relationship with him. What type of relationship depended on him. It could end up being a strong friendship, something more or even something less. Sakura, had over the years come to understand what she wanted and needed out of a long term relationship, and sorry to say it, but poor Sasuke-kun didn't fit the bill.

* * *

><p>The night had been a long one for Sasuke. After being tortuously abandoned by his female team mate, he had to resort to drastic self induced pleasure. When said act was completed and the milky mess taken care of, Sasuke had bitterly contemplated on how his luck with women had decidedly gotten worse as he has gotten older. They no longer were drawn to him like metal to a magnet. He has after all changed from being the unfortunate victim of a catastrophic event, to one that is viewed with a certain scared awe. Father's wouldn't let their daughters within thirty feet of him. It wasn't because they were afraid that he could easily steal their innocence, but rather that they didn't want to taint their family name with association to the Uchiha's. The Haruno's were no different.<p>

Sakura on the other hand didn't seem to mind being associated with him. But, Sasuke knew that he was fighting an uphill battle when it came to winning her affections. He had to show her that things between them can change and not always be so hot or cold. He had gotten past the first step in getting her to notice his advances but the second step was going to be considerably more difficult. She was going to have to learn to accept them.

The early morning light brought a very sleepy Sasuke back to the edge of camp. Upon entering the clearing he found that Naruto and Sakura had migrated to sleeping next to each other. Naruto's arm was snugly arched around her waste and his hand was precariously close to cupping her clothed breast. Sasuke could feel his vision skyrocket to red. Who the hell did that blond idiot think that he was? "That's it", Sasuke quietly seethed, Naruto's hands are coming off. Who cares if he can't perform jutsus anymore. If he really wants to become the next hokage he's going to have to learn to sign with his feet. Before Sasuke reaches Naruto, kunai in hand poised for determined amputation, he see's the offending hand inch closer to her. Sasuke watches in stunned amazement as Naruto's hand cups her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze. Sasuke is so engrossed in Naruto's actions that he doesn't notice that Naruto himself, is giving him an evil smile. A small moan is emitted from Sakura's sleepy lips as Naruto gives her nipple a twisting pinch.

"You know Sasuke I can give you a few pointers on what she likes and what makes her scream, if you would like." At these words Sasuke's glare darts up to Naruto. His determination to rid the man of his hands only increases tenfold and he takes a step forward. "You should know that she loves to be fondled when she sleeps and woken by being pounded into." At this statement Naruto lowered his hand to grab her waist and then ground his hips into her. A very throaty moan emitted by her, left a certain Uchiha with a parched mouth and a desperate need to kill Naruto. Forgetting any semblance of sanity, Sasuke launched himself strait at Naruto with a sudden change in plan to no longer only rid Naruto of his wondering hands, but also a small appendage that would leave the fox-boy neutered.

Naruto barely escaped, and retreated by bounding off into the trees all while laughing hysterically. A small frown marred the Uchiha's face before he too ran off into the woods in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Why was she so warm? Kept flowing through her groggy mind. In fact Sakura felt like she was on fire. Moss green eyes slowly opened, only to close instantly. The image that she saw was for one, too bright and too early to deal with. Rolling over and emitting a low groan, Sakura opened her eyes once again. The trees that had so nicely shaded them yesterday, were now massive pillars of glowing fire. She swiveled her head around and noticed that yes, the whole surrounding forest was ablaze. What had set the two of them off so early in the morning? It can't be past seven thirty. Looking around some more she found both Sai and Kakashi standing to watch the two pummel each other.<p>

Sakura rose herself up and walked over to her sensei. "You know Sakura, for an elite shinobi, you sure do sleep through anything." Her eyebrows furrowed at Kakashi's comment. "They have been fighting for over an hour, but only started because of your salacious moans." At this Sakura's cheeks stained themselves while she sputtered out.

"What does that mean?"

"Is it custom to fondle someone when they are asleep? I read that only two people in what is called a 'relationship' grope each other. I thought that you and dick-less where no longer together?" Sai commented. "You did seem to highly enjoy it."

Marred with extreme anger Sakura was at a loss for words. Only after a few minutes of controlled breathing could Sakura emit even a coherent statement. "No Sai, groping is usually not recommended" Swallowing down her anger some more, she made a very heated statement of how dead Naruto was when she got her hands on him. Sakura then turned away from the two shinobi and mentioned that she was going to take care of the flaming pillars of death.

A jubilant chuckle cascaded from Kakashi. "Too bad Jiraiya isn't here to write about this."

"Maybe you should pick up where he left off." Sai suggested.

A low rumble vibrated from Kakashi's chest. "I do not think I could capture the raw tension between the three of them. So which one?"

"I say Emo has the best shot"

"Naruto. How much this time?" Kakashi glanced at Sai while pulling out his wallet.

"Fifty. But if Sasuke wins then you have to give up reading those favorite books of yours." After a few seconds of contemplation Kakashi nods his head in agreement, but added that if it ended in a draw, then Sai would have to buy Naruto his rations of ramen for the next month. A small scowl graced the former root member's face, then he too nodded his head in agreement. Both of there heads turned towards the woods as they heard a particular loud crash. "Shall we get a better viewing position?" Kakashi poofed out of existence and was quickly followed by Sai.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had to admit that the highlight of their explosive fight was when he got a nice clean cut along Naruto's shoulder. The idiot had kept spewing off his 'ten ways to pleasure Sakura' list. With one swipe of his Kusanagi, Sasuke had effectively shut the idiot up. That's when Sasuke found Naruto attacking full force. The fight had, from that point on, turned from just the simple need to kill Naruto to one where both were going all out, and the last man standing was the ultimate supreme shinobi. Although isn't that how their fights always turned out? He took a glance around. Most of the surrounding trees where ablaze. Naruto's wind based jutsu's were only fanning the fire. The blond had even figured out how to use that to his advantage. Sasuke on many instances had to avoid deadly flames that he himself had used against Naruto.<p>

"Fact number seven, Sakura loves to be cuddled." Sasuke's head snapped to the side to avoid a well placed swing by Naruto. "Fact number eight, she's strong but needs support sometimes." Naruto danced away from Sasuke's intricate taijutsu. "She's going to need someone to stand next to her, not in front, and not someone who coddles her. Someone to treat her as an equal."

"Why are you telling all this to me Dobe? You should concentrate on the fight, or I will wipe the floor with you." Spat out Sasuke.

"Fact Number nine, She's emotional." At this point Naruto landed a hard kick on Sasuke, sending him across the clearing to slump on the ground. "She's hot tempered, warm hearted, cool and collected, and extremely volatile. She loves with all her heart but can never truly hate anyone, but has a hard time forgiving grievances against her and those she loves." At this point Naruto was next to Sasuke slowly crouching down to look him straight in the eyes. "Fact number ten, your in love with her." At this Sasuke plasters a large frown on his face. Naruto's eyes that had held a hard edge to them softened as he added, "And she doesn't love you." Sasuke's frown only increased more. He knew that, why did Naruto have to rub it in. A thought spiked with jealousy floated through his mind.

"Do you love her?"

A low chuckle that flowed into loud laughter burst from Naruto before he could answer, "Yes." The blond shook his head at Sasuke's heated reaction. "But, not like how you do."

Calming considerably at this statement Sasuke let out a petulant, "Then, how?"

"I'll be honest, I could never love her as a sister, nor as just a friend with what we have done together. I have seen sides of her that she hasn't shown to anyone else. But, I am not _in _love with her. She is something precious to me. Someone that deserves the best. And as unfortunate as this world is, you might be that 'best'. Granted you are going to take a lot of work to make that happen." Naruto slowly stood up and offered a hand to Sasuke, who reluctantly took it. Both stood facing each other, hands paused in a hand shake. "But, like I told Sakura, if you hurt her in anyway I will end you. Plus I will be there to pick up the pieces, and just may fall back in love with her." A large smile grew across a whiskered face when he felt Sasuke's squeeze his hand quite forcefully.

"I will make sure that will never happen." A smirk ghosted across Sasuke's face as he and Naruto had came to an agreement. Maybe Naruto's annoying list would become useful after all. Before either of the two could realize it, a large wall of water engulfed them. A few minutes later found them floating along the surface with a pinkette standing over them with a coy smile on her face.

"I am sorry to interrupt your strange love fest, but we need to get back to Konoha." Sakura turned to leave but before she got far she sent a barely hidden amused smile their way. "Besides Sasuke, if it was Naruto all along that you wanted, you could have just told me. I know a few tricks up my sleeve to get his pants off." She jumped away fast enough to avoid the kunai barrage sent by both the drowned boys.

Off in the trees a short distance away sat two shinobi who were quietly arguing about the out come of the recently viewed fight. Each held their betted fifty in their hands as they discussed the finer points of the fight. Small petite hands snatched up the winnings. She looked at the two stunned shinobi and shook her head. "Since both of you forgot the third variable, the one that ultimately won, I will be taking these." She smiled at them before adding. "But as a further part in the bet, and as an easy way to get back at Naruto for starting this whole mess. You two, for the next month, have to make sure that he doesn't get one drop of ramen to ever touch his lips. I don't care how you do it. I'll even give back your money if you succeed, I may even double it."

"Women can be conniving." Muttered Kakashi. Then a smile grew underneath his mask. "This might be a good chance to see if Naruto's detection skills have improved any." Sai only nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip back to Konoha was uneventful. The boy's brawl seemed to have calmed down whatever dispute they had with each other. In fact Sakura watched them on repeated occasions move closer together to whisper to each other. Pink eyebrows twitched in annoyance. They were up to something. She hoped for their sake that what ever it was, had nothing to do with her.<p>

Late in the day found the five shinobi at the gates of Konoha. All Sakura wanted to do was head home, and put some distance between herself and those smoldering charcoal eyes. They hadn't really left her form too often during the trip.

When Sakura walked towards the street that lead to her home she noticed a head of violet hair moving their way. A large smile melted onto her face as she began to formulate a plan to get the young Hyuga to at least talk a few small sentences to her dense team mate. So distracted by her plan, Sakura didn't notice how Naruto went flying in front of her. As elite as he is, Sakura watched in stunned amazement at how he epically flailed to try and regain his balance. Who would have thought that the man that defeated, the Uchiha Madara, would trip over his own feet. Sakura's smile changed to one of barely hidden amusement. Bubbling laughter erupted from her lips, but was cut short by a deep chuckle that emanated from her right. Her pink head whipped to the source, only to have her mouth fly open with shock.

Of course! There stood, not two inches from her, Adonis himself, with all of his mythological sexiness exuding from his every pore. His lips were tilted up in a sly smirk, while his bottomless eyes burned into hers. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could move Sakura from her spot. She would have to be very careful. Sasuke was weaving a very powerful spell on her, and she had to admit that right now all he had to do was lead her some where dark. She would be all his. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found her eyes following the movement of his hand. He lightly touched the bottom of her chin. Sakura closed her mouth with a decisive snap. "You know gawking at me will get you in trouble, Sakura." Did he just purr at her? She swatted his hand away as fast as she could. Sasuke's grin only increased as he watched her velvet cheeks turn a brilliant shade of magenta. Smirk still in place, he murmured to her, "You should watch this."

Her eyes moved from his lithe form to fall on the scene playing out in front of them. There stood a very bashful Naruto talking to Hinata. It was interesting to see the ever confident blond blush and fumble with his words around the violet beauty. Just when Sakura thought that Naruto had given up asking her out again, she watched Sasuke bend down, pick up a small stone, and chuck it at the back of Naruto's head. The blond sent a scathing look back at Sasuke, but turned around and professed loudly to Hinata that she should go out to ramen with him. A very excited but bashful Hinata agreed to join him immediately.

A bright smile followed the two as they rounded the corner. "You know Sasuke, I have been trying to make that happen for months. Maybe you should consider retiring as a shinobi and becoming the village match maker." She smiled up at him but blushed instantly at his next comment.

"Hn. I suppose my next target should be you." The way that his eyes lingered on her made goose bumps ignite all over her body. Sasuke then began to walk away, but not before glancing back to give her a wink. Sakura gulped down her racing heart. It was official, she was in way over her head. How had the tables turned on her so fast?

Across town lay hidden two elite shinobi. Mics buzzing every once in a while relaying vital information on positioning. "One hundred, says that he breaks down and cries."

"Two, says that he steals her bowl."

Not far from the two shinobi sat a very flustered blond. Every one of his precious bowls of ramen kept disappearing. Blue eyes snuck a look at his date. There was no way that she was stealing them. Maybe if he ordered one more he could gulf it down before, who ever was messing with him, could act. Wait no better yet, he would try his best to wait until he got home. He had a huge stash hidden there for emergencies such as this. Later that evening Naruto dropped off Hinata with a stolen kiss, and a promise to take her out again that next Friday. As he approached his front door, Naruto checked all of his traps. Nothing was sprung or out of order. Still the ever cautious ninja, Naruto ventured carefully into his house. When he reached the cupboard where his delicious ramen lay hidden, he found to his utter disappointment that every package was gone. One lone tear fell before cerulean eyes turned hard, and a declaration of war was proclaimed.

Broken chuckling was heard through Sai's mic. "I suppose I owe you one hundred."

* * *

><p>It had been almost a year since Naruto and him had hatched this half baked plan for Sasuke to woo Sakura. Phase one had taken a lot longer than either had anticipated. Sakura was not going down without a fight. Every time that Sasuke felt that he had her cornered, she would scratch and claw her way out. Sasuke's first goal was to rid Sakura's dependency on Naruto. That had been easier than he had thought. Naruto and Hinata had been dating since their first night during what Naruto had dubbed, the war on those evil ramen stealing bastards. The next step for Sasuke was to be Naruto's replacement. He meant to be there as a close friend. So close that he was almost always around her. He had succeeded in getting her used to his presence. Sakura even recently began to seek him out.<p>

He had to admit that there was a substantial amount of chemistry between the two of them. He truly enjoyed her company. She was making him allow emotions out, that had been buried deep. He thought back to the time where he had first fully laughed in front of her. She had looked completely shocked. Sasuke had just discovered who was behind the dobe's ramen problems, and offered a suggestion that the two of them join in the sabotage. She had smiled warmly and then began to divulge her daily ramen stealing itinerary. He had been shocked on how elaborate the whole thing was.

Being the friend was extremely hard for Sasuke. She had become a goddess. Men noticed her left and right. He swore that some days his eyes were going to fall out of his head from the amount of glaring that he needed to do. His presence didn't deter Sakura from accepting a few of the date proposals. He had to grin and bear through watching other men be with her how he wanted to be. The other men never lasted longer than the initial dates. He had a feeling she only accepted them to piss him off. He knew that she knew what he was doing. It had become a game between the two of them. She would push, he would pull, she would run away and he would hunt her down.

After months of truly getting no where. Sasuke was about to resort to drastic matters. He had just gotten back from a week long mission with Sakura where they had to pose as newly weds. She had constantly molded herself to his side. Her warmth had been calming and pleasing to the Uchiha. He had even received a few chaste kisses from her. One night under the need to be seen as the newly wed couple they were posing as, they had to pretend to have sex. He loved how flustered she had been. He could feel through their clothed nether regions how wet she was every time he moved against her. The noises that she had emitted, made the Uchiha want to rip the flimsy barriers away and take her for real. Neither one of them spoke about the dry humping, but he could tell that she had been thinking about it. Her eyes after all had been lingering more often at the space below his belt. He was going to have to act soon while he still had her cornered.

Today would be the day, he would make sure. Waking up early brought the Uchiha to team seven's training grounds. To his delight he found a young pink haired women already training there. In a flash he was in front of her. "Go on a date with me" he demanded.

"What if I don't want to date you?" she countered back.

Sasuke took a step forward, "You and I both know that you want to. Stop denying it."

"Do you think that you and I could work?" She gave him a coy smile. "Sure we have all the sexual tension necessary to have nights full of wild sex, but that's not all that a relationship needs to have in order to survive."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "The only way that we are ever going to find the answer to that, is if you finally allow me to take you on a date."

"Oh I think that we are way past the initial first date." Sakura gave him another sly smile as she closed the distance between the two of them. Sasuke held his breath in fear that one stray wisp of air would blow her advancement away. She slowly reached up to wind her long fingers through his hair. Her feet went to the tips of her toes as she brought his face closer to hers. Soft moist lips met his. The smooth gentle pressure of her lips morphed slowly into stronger and impassioned neediness. Sasuke couldn't get his mind to wrap around any other thought besides the sensations she was sending up and down his spine. A quick swipe of her hand across the front of his pants made him stand to attention and emit a long grunt.

Sakura only responded by diving her tongue deeper into his mouth and tugging some more at his now erect penis. There was nothing that Sasuke could do. She had complete power over him. All he could manage were small grunts of approval and the movement of his own wondering hands. Her body was amazing. Each curve unique to her. Each gasp or moan splendid to his ears. Before he knew what had happened, Sakura had pressed him up against the nearest tree. A fleeting thought in his head, pondered at the idea that she should be the one with her back against the rough bark. Without any control over his movements Sasuke was at a loss to how he would even maneuver her there. Sakura was, forceful. He could feel her need poor out of every movement she made.

Sure enough she was also impatient. She tugged at his hand and placed it where Sasuke had been dreaming the last few years about. Through her thin black shorts Sasuke could feel her heat. His hand moved to cup her fully. In response he got to view her lovely neck roll back, exposing a milky surface area that he could not help but dive in to bite. Her pulse quickened beneath his ivory teeth. A guttural 'Sasuke' left her lips as he began to rub her up and down in lazy motions. She was so forward. He had not been expecting to get to this point anytime soon. All he had wanted from her today was a yes, to his date proposal. There was no way that she was getting away from him now.

Spurred by what he could only call more impassioned impatience Sakura dove her hand under his pants and deep into his boxers. She was not shy. She grabbed him full force and gave no mercy. He grunted, she needed to slow down. There was no way that he was going to last if she kept up this pace. He felt his pants fall to the ground, which were quickly followed by his boxers. His mind went to shades of black when he felt her tongue reach out to taste him. What was this woman doing to him? He tried to make her stop, slow down, anything before it was too late. She only shh'd him and told him that she wanted to watch him as he came. He watched her as she placed one hand on his throbbing cock, while her other snaked under then hem of her very own shorts. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he watched her eyes roll back from her very own ministrations.

She regained a bit of focus, positioned her lips at his needy tip. Slowly she opened her mouth to take him in. Her mouth was hot, her tongue pulsing and her moaning vibrations were intoxicating. Was she really going to make herself come by pleasing him? This woman was extremely dangerous. All he could think about was the look her face would make when she came. He watched her pulse two fingers in and out, all while her mouth stroked him. It was not going to be long, she was so damn skilled. Her breathing was becoming harsh, matching Sasuke's own. His hands held a vice grip on the bark of the tree. The only thing that was holding him up was her constant head bobbing and sheer will power on his part. Her breath hitched and he had the pleasure of feeling her vocal cords vibrate through her orgasm. He was not long for this world. She picked up her pace. Diving deeper and tongue swirling harder. He had never felt anything so wonderful. He could see her sly smirk grow as he came down from his pleasured high.

At this point he sunk to his knees and held her face in the palms of his hands. He kissed her long and slowly. "So is that a yes to the date?" She had merely chuckled at him.

"First there is something that I have been wanting to collect from you." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then shot up, when Sakura slowly unzipped her red top. She slicked her hands up her body to rest on her pert breasts. Sasuke had to admit that she was skilled with her hands. Her simple movements were making him quiver with anticipation. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Slowly, she receded her lower lip to be pinched between her teeth. Her eyes then lowered to his once again erect member. "You know I have been dreaming about the day that I could sink myself onto you." Sasuke let out a small grunt of frustration. She could have had that years ago, he thought in irritation. But she continued, "You have been, for years, someone to me that was off limits. And when you finally did turn your attentions on me, I felt that you needed to suffer a bit for all the torture you put me through. I was going to continue this for a while longer." A very disapproving growl rumbled from his mouth. "But, after our last mission together I couldn't get you and your pleasurable movements off my mind. So I decided to meet you here, today, to take what has been rightfully mine for years."

Sasuke watched as she began to crawl towards him, body motion smooth as a panther on the prowl. He made no motions to stop her. He was going to continue to let her be in control. Smooth legs surrounded his and a molten core made slight contact with him. She looks coyly at him, asking him with her eyes if he was ok with her moving forward. His answer was to grab her hips and force himself into her. Her back arched and her breasts danced the dance of his ragged thrusts. She was a vixen. Tight, hot and uncontrollable. Soon Sasuke found himself seeing black and his body exhausted. When he opened his eyes he found her looking down at him. A small smile on her lips, "Thank you Sasuke-kun for letting me take your innocence. Don't worry, next time it will last longer." Wait, what? She stood up off of him and moved toward her clothes. Longer? "Naruto had the same problem, but I suppose our first time wasn't quite as..." She looked back at him and his stunned face, before a mischievous smile spread at her lips. She finished her sentence with a playful, "quick."

Oh she knew him good. There was no way that he was going to let her get away with a statement like that. He knew exactly how she would pay. He would take her on that date. He would make every attempt to make her blush and then he would convince her a few months later, or whenever she was ready, that she had to make it up to him for the rest of their lives. He could tell that Haruno Sakura was going to be a highly entertaining catch.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance four shinobi sat contemplating what they had walked in on. "I can't believe you guys!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Do you turn everything into a bet?"<p>

Kakashi merely shook his head, "Recently, yes."

"The final count was thirty six seconds." A quiet voice stated.

"Is this, what it feels like to be a 'pervert'?" asked a truly curious Sai. His eyes were wide and a small stream of crimson ran from his nose. The ex-root member then reached for his wallet and handed some bills to a waiting petite hand.

"And you!" Naruto wined. "I can't believe you joined in. Let alone won the bet." He looked at a slightly blushing Hinata. She merely shrugged at him and said that she wasn't exactly ignorant of the adult world. She then mentioned to him that she had more than enough money, to buy him a few bowls of ramen to help him recover from his shock. He quickly agreed, leaving behind two smiling shinobi.

"Disappearing bowl technique?" A masked clad shinobi shook his head in affirmative.

* * *

><p>Once again thank you so much for reading my fic! Hopefully you enjoyed the end. Did I go to far? Not far enough, lol. I'm discovering that I am somewhat of a pervert, and like to make the characters in the story do some deviant acts. Anyways, hopefully my writing isn't horrible, but if it is please let me know :) Until the next fic!<p>

Oh and please review. I am not above begging for them.


End file.
